Tales of Phantasia: A Mew in Time
by Musashi the Master
Summary: A accident lands Zoey into another world. First Tales of PhantasiaMew Mew Power crossover. Full summary inside.
1. A Mew in another World

Musashi the Master

3/21/06

Tales of Phantasia: A Mew in Time.

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: An accident lands Zoey in another world. There she meets our hero, Cress Albane in his hometown of Toltus. She quickly befriends the villagers. One day, while Zoey was going hunting with Cress and his childhood friend, Chester Burklight, the Order of Black Armor attacked Toltus and killed everyone there, including Cress's parents! They were searching for one of two pendants that will free an ancient evil king by the name of Dhaos. Unfortunately, they succeeded in freeing Dhaos, only to get killed by Dhaos. In order to save Cress, Zoey and their new friend, Mint Adnade, Trinicus D. Morrison, a friend of Cress and Mint's parents, sent them back in time in a 100 years. Now the three heroes embarked on a quest to defeat Dhaos and set things right. Along the way, Zoey will learn that she is the Time Heroine of legend! Also, anime characters are sucked into the TOP world, thanks to Dhaos' evil magic. First Tales of Phantasia/Mew Mew Power crossover. Cress/Zoey and other pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Phantasia, Mew Mew Power or any anime shows I put in this fic.

Chapter 1: A Mew in another World.

Zoey slowly opens her eyes, her vision was a little blurry at first, but she is beginning to regain focus. She was in a room that looks like it should be in the medieval times and she is in a bed and she is wearing blue pajamas. 'Where am I?' Zoey thought to herself. Just then, the door open and a boy probably around Zoey's age came in. He wore what looks like a silver knight's armor with a red cape attached, a tan brown strap with a sword and sheath attached, black pants, and silver boots, and he has light brown hair and also has a red bandana. He walks over to her.

"Hey, I see you're awake." The boy said with a smile.

"Um, can you tell me where am I and how can I get back to Tokyo?" Zoey asked him.

The boy gave her a confused stare.

"Tokyo…? And where is this Tokyo you speak of?" he asked.

"Tokyo, you know, on the continent of Japan." Zoey explained.

The boy stared at her even more.

"Japan? I never heard of a continent called Japan. Besides, this is Toltus, my home village." The boy replied.

'How can anyone not heard of Tokyo or Japan!' Zoey thought shocked.

Then it hit her, she remembers why she was unconscious. A flashback begins. Zoey was fighting a predasite, the predasite keeps attacking her, her friends were injured, but were recovering, Zoey decided to finished the battle by using her Rose Bell to finish the battle. After the battle, a hole appeared in the ground and Zoey was standing on it, Zoey was sinking to ground. Her friends tried to help her, but it was no use, she sank to the ground, never to be seen again. And she was in another world. Thus, ending the flashback.

Zoey decided to break the silence by asking the boy a question.

"How long was I out?" Zoey asked.

"You were out for 5 hours when I saw you fall out of the sky. I got my dad to help me and we carried you out of the forest and back to Toltus." The boy replied.

"Oh… Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduces herself.

"Zoey…" The boy said, getting the hang of her name.

"My name is Cress Albane, son of Miguel Albane of the Albane School of Sword-Fighting." The boy now known as Cress introduces himself.

"It is nice to meet you Cress… Huh! Where is it!" Zoey shouted, checking her surroundings to find what she was looking for.

"What is it that you looking for?" Cress asked.

"My Power Pendant. Without it, I can't transform into my Mew form. Uh-oh… I shouldn't have told you that." Zoey said with a sweat drop.

"You mean this strange pendant I found next to you while you were unconscious? I managed to keep it safe for you until you wake up." Cress smiled while giving her Power Pendant back to her.

"Tha- thank you." Zoey said while blushing.

"Now can you tell me what this thing does?" Cress asked politely.

"Well… okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone. But you can tell this to a friend of yours and tell him to keep it a secret." Zoey answered.

"I promise." Cress agreed.

And so, Zoey explained about being from another world, her life as an normal girl, except she is a super heroine when danger and evil rears its ugly head, her friends and her enemies, how the Power Pendant works and its powers.

"That is an interesting story you have there, Zoey. Hey, I know! I can introduce you to everyone in the village. I'm sure they will trust you." Cress offered.

Zoey couldn't help but smile. "Sure, but first, let me get changed first." Zoey said.

Cress showed her where her summer clothes are and went to a closet to change into her clothes. Cress and Zoey headed downstairs after Zoey changed, downstairs, Cress and Zoey were greeted by Cress's father. (I have no idea what Cress's dad looks like, so forgive me.)

"Ah, Cress. And I see the girl we rescue is awake. She looks fine now. " Miguel said and smiled.

"Yeah, her name is Zoey, and she's from another world." Cress answered.

"Another world, you say?" Miguel asked in curiosity.

"Yes Mr. Albane, I'm from another world. So I hope you aren't afraid of me or something." Zoey answered him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone about you, and please, call me Miguel." Miguel smiled.

"Thank you." Zoey smiled.

"We better get going, dad. I'm going to introduce everyone to Zoey." Cress told him.

"All right. Pleased to meet you Zoey." Miguel said and left to train his students.

Cress and Zoey head outside and what amazed Zoey is the peaceful and beautiful scenery, and people happily doing who knows what they are doing.

"Hey Cress!" A voice shouted from behind them, they turned to see a young man with the same age as Cress; he wore a slight grey tunic, white pants, and he has a bow and quiver on his back, he has purplish hair. He was coming up to them.

"Hey Cress. Who is she? Never seen her before, and what's with those strange clothes?" He asked Cress while eying Zoey suspiciously.

"Oh, Chester, this is Zoey Hanson, the strange clothes she is wearing are from her world." Cress introduces Zoey to the boy now known as Chester.

"Really? Well, I'm Chester Burklight, Cress's friend since childhood. Is it true that you're from another world?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, let me tell you about it." Zoey said.

She explains to Chester about her life in her world and being a waitress and Mew Mew, she also told him about her friends, her enemies, and the technology in her world.

"Wow. I guess you must be the girl who fell from the sky that everyone was talking about. Hey, Cress. Can I also give Zoey a tour of Toltus?" Chester offered.

"Sure." Cress said with a smile.

So Cress and Chester introduces Zoey to the rest of the villagers, Chester told Zoey that he and his sister, Ami were orphans and they live in a house next to Cress's house. Chester and Cress took Zoey to Chester's place and introduce her to Chester's sister, Ami. Along the way, Cress and Chester introduce Zoey to Master Tristan, an old man who also trained Cress, he told them he was staying at Cress's house until tomorrow and he offer Zoey to train with him and Zoey accepts. Zoey now learns how to use a sword and it might be quite handy. After the training, (Which took 50 minutes,) Cress introduces Zoey to his mother, she wasn't feeling well, but Cress said she will be better tomorrow. Miguel has made a welcome party for Zoey and every villager started to like Zoey. After the party, Zoey slept in Cress's room at the other side. Little do Zoey and Cress know that tomorrow will be the start of an adventure that they will never forget.

End Chapter.

Next time: Zoey has a dream, and she, Cress and Chester go hunting in the South Forest and Cress and Zoey discover an ancient tree, and tragedy hits Toltus when the village is attacked by unknown attackers. Then Cress and Zoey head off to Cress's uncle's place in Euclid, then the Card Captor Sakura and Monster Rancher gang get sucked into the TOP world.


	2. Zoey's Dream, The Destruction of

Chapter 2: Zoey's Dream, the Destruction of Toltus, and the Card Captor Sakura and Monster Rancher gang.

Zoey was asleep in Cress's room, in a spare bed that Cress offered to her. Then late one night, Zoey has a dream.

Zoey was standing in darkness, confused and alone in the darkness.

'What is this? Where am I?' Zoey thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"I dwell, into the bonding light of heaven!" Said an unknown voice.

Then a bright light engulfed Zoey, and now she is in a room that looked like a palace, then she saw five figures, the four of them looked like a knight, a cleric, an archer and a man that looks like a magician. The archer was knocked unconscious by a blonde man who wore yellowish clothes that looks like a king wore.

"Now, at the gates to the underworld!" Zoey believe the voice belongs to the blonde man.

The knight rushed over to slash him with his sword, but was knocked back by the blonde man. The blonde man begins to use his hands to emit a white glow.

"Come forth! Thunder of the gods!" the blonde man shouted.

Before he can unleash his attack, he notices something.

"What the heck is that?" He said.

The magician was readying some sort of spell and he was ready to unleash it.

"It ends now! Indignation!" The magician shouted and he cast his spell.

A powerful blast of bluish light hit the blonde man and he was damaged greatly.

"Can't… be!" The blonde man groaned in agony and he turned into a white light and vanished.

'What is this? Is this a dream, or a vision?' Zoey thought to herself.

The bright light engulfed Zoey again, and this time, she was in some sort of catacombs. There, she saw four figures, the two she recognizes are Miguel and his wife, Maria, the other two she doesn't recognize are a woman who wore cleric clothes and she almost look like the woman that Zoey saw in the place she was in, and a man who wore red clothes. Then, a green light appears and the blonde man that Zoey saw appears out of the green light. Then suddenly, a blue barrier appears around the blonde man and he couldn't get out of it.

"What are you doing here!" The blonde man shouted.

The red clothed man went through the barrier and places a pendant on him.

"Nooooooooo!" The blonde man yelled and he froze.

He was then was placed into a tomb.

The red clothed man nodded and Miguel said something, but before Zoey can hear anything, she woke up by Cress.

"Zoey, wake up. We're going hunting. You said you will go hunting with me and Chester today, to practice your sword techniques."

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Zoey told him.

"Well… Okay, I'll be downstairs." Cress told her and he went downstairs.

As he went downstairs, he check on his mother, his mother told him that her fever is gone, but she needs to rest to regain her strength. Miguel called Cress to the training room so he can talk to him.

Cress got to the training room and Miguel turns to see him. Master Tristan was also with him, he was watching the students practice.

"Hey dad." Cress greeted.

"Hello Cress, how is your mother doing?" Miguel asked.

"Her fever is gone, but she needs to rest to recover her strength. Anyway, what is it that you need to talk about?" Cress asked his father.

"Cress, it's about the pendant." Miguel told him.

"Pendant? Oh, you mean the pendant you gave me on my 15th birthday." Cress remembered.

(Meanwhile, at Chester's house.)

Chester walks out of the house, his sister stood outside the door.

"I'm going hunting with Cress and Zoey, take care of the house for me while I'm gone, Ami." Chester told Ami.

"Okay, you take care, big brother." Ami waved good-bye to Chester.

Chester smiled and head off to Cress's house.

Zoey changed into her regular clothes, only she has a Long Sword, a sheath and a strap on her hip. She went downstairs and she overheard Cress and Miguel talking about something.

"So, what about the pendant?" Cress asked his father.

Before Miguel can answer his question, Chester's voice can be heard.

"Cress! Zoey! Are you ready to go?" Chester shouted.

"Hey, that's Chester! Sorry dad, we have to talk about the pendant later." Cress told his father.

"Okay, we'll talk about it at dinner." Miguel said.

"Okay, sure." Cress said with a smile.

Cress exited the training room and spotted Zoey.

"Ready to go?" Cress asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Zoey said with a weak smile.

They headed outside to find Chester waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Chester greeted.

"Hey Chester." Zoey and Cress greeted also.

"You two ready to go?" Chester asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Zoey and Cress smiled.

Before they can go, Maria stopped them by coming out the front door.

"Mom! You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still recovering from the fever." Cress said, surprised.

"I know, but I'm worried about you." Maria told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay, I have Zoey, Chester and my sword with me. I'll be okay." Cress smiled.

"Well okay, take these with you in case you get hungry." Maria handed Cress some Apple Gels.

"Apple Gels! Thanks mom. We're going now, take care." Cress said good bye.

"Take care, Cress." Maria also said good bye and head back inside.

"Well, we better go hunt for that wild boar. It's in South Forest." Cress pointed out.

Zoey and Chester nodded and they head off to South Forest to hunt for the wild boar.

(Meanwhile, in the CCS dimension)

Sakura Avalon was walking down the street with her best friend Madison Taylor and her boyfriend Li Showrawn.  
"Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Sakura asked  
"Sure." Li and Madison replied  
so they started for the mall, but Li and Sakura got a chill of a strange aura.  
"Did you feel that?" Li asked  
"Yeah" Sakura answered  
So Sakura, Madison and Li followed the aura to Penguin Park.  
"Well I don't see anything." Sakura said  
"Me neither." Madison said  
"Ditto." Li said  
"Well... (Sigh) we came for nothing. But I still sense something, something very powerful." Li said  
"Yeah, me too." Sakura said  
"Well let's start heading to the mall I guess." Madison said  
"Ok sure." Li and Sakura answered  
then a huge wind started up. A booming voice can be heard. "Vengeance will be mine!" (Guess who that voice belongs to?) It blew Sakura and Li into a portal. Then Madison turned around and saw that Sakura and Li were gone.  
"Sakura, Li where are you?" Madison yelled

-----------Where Sakura and Li are-----------

"Where are we?" Sakura asked  
"I don't know." Li replied  
"The last thing I remember is that we heard a booming voice and a huge wind blew us into a portal. Madison didn't get sucked in though." Sakura said  
"That's all I remember too." Li said.

Part 2: Monster Rancher Gang Sucked into the Tales of Phantasia world.

Ever since Ginki came back to the monster world everybody was happy even Scuizo SP?  
"So... what do you want to do?" Holly asked  
"Mochi hungry." Mochi said  
"Then let's go get something to eat." Tiger said  
"(Chomp Chomp Chomp) Golem eats rocks I can eat anytime!" Golem said  
Sweat drop so the gang started for the nearest town because they ran out of food. When they got into town it was literally deserted. Nobody and I mean nobody was there except for the gang.  
"Where is everybody?" Hare asked  
"I don't know." Ginki replied  
"Well we want food don't we?" Hare said  
"Hare we can't steal this food!" Holly exclaimed  
"Well we're all hungry, and it's here right in front of us." Hare said  
"But it's wrong to steal." Holly said  
"Holly's right Hare it's wrong to steal." Scuizo said  
"We should try to go find someone." Ginki said  
they started walking then a huge wind started up and a booming voice was heard, "Vengeance will be mine!" And a portal appeared and Ginki, Holly, Mochi, Tiger, Hare, Scuizo and Golem got sucked in.

----------------------------------------------------

Zoey, Cress and Chester got to South Forest; it was a beautiful green forest full of life.

"It's… Beautiful." Zoey gasped in awe.

"Yeah, we often use this forest to hunt for sport and for dinner." Cress pointed out.

Suddenly, a wild boar appeared in front of the group.

"The wild boar!" Chester shouted.

The wild boar sweat dropped and ran away from the group.

"After it!" Cress shouted.

They chase after it, it took some time and fighting monsters, but they spotted the wild boar.

"There it is!" Zoey shouted.

The wild boar took off again and headed north.

"It's heading north. We'll corner it there." Cress said, pointed into the direction on where the wild boar has gone.

Zoey and Chester nodded and they head north, where they saw an old tree, but no wild boar.

"Huh? Where is the boar?" Zoey asked.

"I'll check over there." Chester said and headed west to look for the boar.

Zoey and Cress look at the tree at wonder.

'Wow, that is a really old tree…" Zoey thought.

Then suddenly, the tree began to glow, Zoey and Cress gasped to see the tree glowing, then, a white woman appeared out of the tree.

"Do not defile the tree." She said.

"Huh?" Zoey and Cress said at the same time.

The woman then disappears, and now, Cress and Zoey saw the tree healthy and green, after a few seconds, the tree was returned to its old state.

"..." Zoey and Cress were silent.

Just then, Chester came back.

"The boar is not over there, hey guys, what's wrong?" Chester asked his friends.

"It's nothing." Cress told him.

Zoey then saw something moving towards them, it was the wild boar.

"Guys, look, it's the wild boar!" Zoey shouted.

"It won't get away from us this time!" Cress said, unsheathing his sword.

The battle begins. Cress and Zoey gang up on the boar, slashing it. The boar tries to charge at them, but Cress and Zoey dodge its attack. Chester used a technique, called Hell Fire, fire was on his arrows and Chester fired the fire arrow at the boar, it was damaged badly. Zoey rushed at the boar and slashed it two times. "Watch this!" Cress shouted and his sword was glowing blue. "Demon Fang!" Cress shouted and strikes his sword and a powerful blue wave of energy was heading straight to the boar, it hit it head on and it was dead. The battle was over.

Cress, Zoey and Chester were checking the boar.

"This should be enough for the village. All right, let's head back to the village." Cress said happily.

Suddenly, the village bell started ringing.

"Hey, that's the village bell!" Cress shouted.

"Is Toltus under attack?" Zoey said worriedly.

"Oh no, Ami!" Chester shouted.

"We got to hurry and fast!" Cress said.

They ran as fast as they can to Toltus to see if they are not too late.

(Meanwhile, with the Monster Rancher gang.)

"Oh man… What happen?" Ginki asked as he got off the ground.

"Hey, where are we? I don't recognize this forest." Tiger sniffed the area.

"Wait, does anyone remember what happen before we blacked out?" Holly asked everyone.

"Mochi knows!" Everyone turns to Mochi.

"Mochi heard a booming voice that said vengeance will be mine! Mochi not only knows that, but Mochi feels a powerful aura, more powerful than Moo! Then a wind blows us into a portal that appeared out of nowhere." Mochi explained to everyone.

"Golem also felt powerful aura and remembers portal that suck us up." Golem agreed with Mochi.

Scuizo was getting confused.

"How can an aura that you two felt can blow us into a portal?" He asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Maybe we can go to that town that's straight ahead of us and ask someone who knows about a powerful aura." Holly suggested.

"Good idea." Scuizo agreed.

They head to the town straight ahead of them, however, that is where they will meet two other people who were also sucked into this world and they will meet our two heroes.

(Back to Cress and the others.)

They rushed Toltus as fast as they can. But when they got there, they saw the village in ruins and the villagers dead.

"This… can't… be…!" Cress said shocked.

"I'm going to check on my house!" Chester shouted and ran off to his house.

"Come on Zoey, we got to get to my house to see if mom and dad are okay!" Cress shouted and grabbed Zoey's hand.

They rushed to Cress's house, but when they got there, they saw Miguel, lying dead.

"Dad!" Cress shouted with sadness in his voice.

"Miguel…" Zoey said sadly.

Suddenly, Maria came out of the ruined house weakly and collapsed on the ground.

"Mom!" Cress shouted with tears in his eyes and rushed to his mother.

Cress sat by his mom's side.

"Cress… You got to get out of here with Zoey, go to your Uncle Olson's place at Euclid…" Maria said weakly.

"Hang in there mom! We're going to get help!" Cress shouted, holding back his tears.

"It's too late for me… They're after your pendant…" Maria said weakly.

"Who! Who the heck did this!" Cress yelled.

Maria slowly close her eyes and turned her head.

"Mom? Mom! Please get up mom!" Cress shouted.

Maria didn't respond and Cress checked her pulse, it was not responding, she have died.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Cress screamed, tears were running down his face.

"Cress…" Zoey said sadly.

They head to Chester's home, upstairs, they saw Chester sitting by his dead sister's side. His eyes were closed, probably from seeing his sister dead.

"Chester…" Cress said sadly.

Chester was silent.

"Let's go to my uncle's place." Cress told him.

"What about Ami and the others?" Chester asked him.

"Chester… We must go to Cress's uncle's place." Zoey told him.

Chester opens his eyes and stands up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to leave Ami and the others like this. I'm going to give them a proper burial. Once I give them a proper burial, we get our revenge together!" Chester shouted.

"Yeah!" Cress also agreed.

"Chester, here take this." Zoey gave him her Power Pendant.

"Your Power Pendant…" Chester stared at it in his hand.

"Something tells me I do not need it for awhile. So please take care of it for me when I'm gone." Zoey told him.

"I will." Chester nodded.

"Come on Zoey; let's get to my Uncle Olson's place. There, we can figure what to do next." Cress said.

Zoey slowly nodded and they went downstairs. Before they can head outside, Cress stopped in his tracks. Zoey looks at him confusedly.

'They're after your pendant…' The voice of Maria drifted through Cress's mind.

'They're after my pendant… Why do they want it? Whoever did this is going to pay!' Cress thought.

"Cress… Are you okay?" Zoey asked him.

Cress looked at her with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Right now, let's head to my Uncle Olson's place. Its in Euclid, which is north of Toltus." Cress told her.

Zoey nodded and they left the destroyed village and head north to Euclid. Who attack the village? Why are they're after Cress's pendant? And why did the CCS and Monster Rancher gang get sucked into this world that Zoey was sent to?

End Chapter.

Next time: Cress and Zoey arrived at Euclid, there; they stayed at Cress's uncle Olson and Aunt Joanne, but are captured by strange knights in black armor and are taken to a strange area where the leader of the black armored knights takes Cress's pendant! Next, they were thrown into the dungeon, only they somehow escaped and rescue a girl named Mint Adenade who is a healer and she joins the party. Meanwhile, Sakura and Li meets the Monster Rancher gang, unfortunately, the people of Euclid don't take too kindly on their clothing and the monsters and were about to attack them, but a kind man named Trinicus D. Morrison takes them to his home to stay. And then, the heroes and the CCS and MR gang finally meet!


	3. The capture, Mint Adnade, the escape and

Chapter 3: The capture, Mint Adnade, the escape, Trinicus D. Morrison, and the heroes meet the CCS and MR gang.

It took Cress and Zoey two days, but they finally reach Euclid.

"Wow. Euclid is beautiful." Zoey gasped in awe.

"Yeah, Euclid is where the king lives. Now if I'm not mistaken, Uncle Olson's house should be right there." Cress pointed to a house behind some walls.

"Let's hope your uncle is home." Zoey said and they head to the house. They entered the house. Cress and Zoey looked around.

"Uncle Olson. Aunt Joanne. Are you home?" Cress shouted.

Suddenly, an old man and old woman appeared from the other side of the house.

"Cress! Is that you?" The old man asked.

"Yes, it's me, Uncle Olson, Aunt Joanne. This is Zoey; she lives with me in Toltus." Cress introduces Zoey.

"Hello." Zoey greeted.

"Before you make yourselves comfortable, tell me, there are some rumors that Toltus was attacked, Cress… is it true?" Uncle Olson asked.

Cress and Zoey looked down, sadness in their faces.

"Yes… Mom and Dad were…" Cress stopped, he doesn't want to say it.

"Oh, Cress, I'm so sorry…" Olson said sadly.

"Why don't you and Zoey rest awhile? Your uncle and aunt will take good care of you and Zoey." Aunt Joanne said.

Cress and Zoey looked up, they were smiling weakly.

"Thank you." Cress said.

That night…

Cress and Zoey were sleeping peacefully, they were in beds that Uncle Olson offered to them, until…

Uncle Olson enter the room, a frown on his face and his eyes close. He was followed by four men wearing black armor. The black armored men went to Zoey and Cress's beds side by two, they poke their sides with their spears.

"Huh?" Zoey said groggily.

"What the? Uncle Olson… What's going on!" Cress shouted.

"I'm sorry… I have to do it… If I refused, Euclid will surfer the same fate as Toltus. Please forgive me…" Uncle Olson said sadly.

"Uncle Olson…" Cress said sadly also…

"Let me go!" Zoey shouted, trying to break free from the soldier's grasp.

"Quit moving! Move along peacefully!" The soldier barked.

The soldiers marched Cress and Zoey out of the room and out of the house, leaving Uncle Olson still sad about what he has done.

"I'm sorry… Cress…" He said sadly.

(Meanwhile, back at the ruined Toltus.)

Chester is almost finished with burying everyone in Toltus, when he heard some horse hoofs.

"What's that…? They must have returned." Chester said to himself as he hid into a tree.

The hoofs got louder.

"Ami, I will avenge your death!" He shouted.

(Back to our heroes.)

Cress and Zoey were taken to an eerie fortress, they were escorted to a room with another black armored man, only his face was covered by a mask.

"We have capture Albane's son and a girl from Toltus." The soldier told him. He is properly the leader of the black armored men.

"Excellent." Said the black armored man evilly.

He walks over to Cress.

"I never knew he has a son that young." He said evilly.

"You… You were the ones who attack Toltus!" Cress shouted, anger in his face.

"Humph, I know nothing of that. I'll be taking your pendant." He said as he snatch the pendant from Cress.

"Hey, that's mine!" Cress shouted.

He walks to the mirror.

"Take away their weapons and throw them into the dungeon." He ordered his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers obeyed.

"He he… At last…" The leader of the black armored men muttered.

Suddenly, a phantom appeared in the mirror the leader was facing.

'What the…?' Cress and Zoey thought at the same time.

(In the dungeon.)

The guards escorted the two heroes to an empty cell and one of them opens the cell door and pushes Cress and Zoey into the cell and locks the door and the two guards left. Cress ran to the door and tries to open it, but no luck.

"Darn!" Cress shouted.

"What do we do now? I saw a hole in the wall but its too small for us." Zoey told Cress.

They thought about it for a few seconds, until…

"Can you hear me…?" Said an unknown voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Zoey asked Cress.

"I have no clue. Its coming from the hole in the wall." Cress replied.

They check the wall again, and they heard a voice.

"Reach out into the hole. I want to help you…" Said the voice.

"Do you think we can trust a voice we never heard of?" Zoey asked Cress with doubt.

"I'm sure we can. It said it will help us." Cress assured her.

He reach into the wall and sure enough, Cress pulled his hand out of the hole and he has gotten an earring.

"Hold it against the wall…" Said the voice again.

Cress did what the voice told him and suddenly, the wall emitted a gold glow and it blew up, leaving a passage in the wall.

"Alright!" Zoey shouted happily.

"Let's go thank that woman." Cress suggested. Zoey nodded and they go into the other cell and were shocked to see a woman impaled with two swords.

"How can this be? I could have sworn her hand was warm." Cress said, who is shocked.

"Let's take the swords and figure it out later." Zoey said.

Cress nodded and they took the two Long Swords out of the corpse. Cress uses the sword to break open the lock. When they step out, they heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" It sounded like a girl.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a girl." Zoey told Cress.

"Let's go help her." Cress suggested. Zoey nodded.

They follow the voice to another cell and Cress open the door and inside they saw a young girl, she was maybe 16, she has blonde hair, she wore white cleric clothes with a cleric hat, Zoey notice that she almost look like the woman in her dream. Cress rushes to her side and check for injuries.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Cress asked.

"W-Who are you?" the girl asked them.

"I'm Cress Albane, and she's Zoey Hanson." Cress introduces himself and Zoey. Zoey gave a friendly bow.

"What is your name?" Zoey asked.

"Mint Adnade." She introduces herself.

"We better get out of here; the guards will be back any second." Cress said and he helped Mint to her feet.

"But we have to help my mother! She's in the other cell next to my cell. She said that everything is going to be alright." Mint pleaded.

Cress and Zoey have sad faces. The corpse they got the Long Swords from was this girl's mother.

"Um… About your mother…" Zoey started to say, but Cress stopped her.

"We better get out of here." Cress told Mint. Mint looked sad also.

"But…" Mint protested, but she stopped.

"I'm a Healer, I'm sure I can be of use to you with my healing powers." Mint told them.

Cress and Zoey nodded and they head towards a sewer gate.

"How are we going to open that?" Mint asked.

Cress got an idea and he bend the gates with his sword, leaving it open so they can get through.

"Let's go." Zoey told Mint. Mint nodded and they head into the sewers.

(Meanwhile, in Euclid.)

Sakura and Li went into the town and looked around.

"This place looked old. Li, I don't think we're in Reedington anymore." Sakura said nervously.

"Looks like it. Does this happen to do with that voice?" Li questioned.

"Hey." A voice calls out to them and they turn to see the MR gang coming up to them.

"Hey, they kinda like Ginki." Tiger said.

"Hey, did you get pulled into a portal and hear a booming voice?" Ginki asked.

"Yeah, the same thing happens to you?" Sakura asked. The MR gang nodded.

Then suddenly, a citizen saw the two groups and shouted "Monsters! Monsters in Euclid!"

"Huh!" The two groups shouted confusedly.

Suddenly, knights surrounded the two groups.

"You monsters are not going to terrorize this city!" One of the knights shouted.

"Let's get out of here." Tiger suggested. The two groups nodded and they dash off in the city with the knights chasing them.

While they were running, a man dressed in red spoke to them.

"Over here!" The man told them in an alley. The two groups went into the alley. The knights went past the alley.

"Thanks for saving us mister…" Sakura started to say, but the red clothed man stopped her.

"Trinicus D. Morrison, but call me Morrison." The man smiled.

(Back to Cress, Zoey and Mint.)

Cress, Zoey and Mint were walking in the sewers, Mint asked Zoey a question out of the blue.

"Um… Zoey?" Mint said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Um, about your clothes… Where did you get them? I never had seen them before." Mint asked.

"Uh, you won't believe me, but I'm from another world." Zoey told her. Mint was confused.

"Another world…?" Mint asked again.

Cress sighed and he explained to Mint about Zoey being from another world and her life in her world. Mint understands this.

"Wow, but how did you get here?" Mint asked.

Zoey looked down. "I don't know." She replied sadly. Mint looked sad as well.

"I'm sorry I ask that question." Mint apologized.

Zoey looked at her with a smile. "It's alright." She replied.

They fought some monsters on the way out of the sewers. They see some light coming out of the corner of the sewers.

"Hey, I think I see a way out." Mint said.

"Alright, this is one step towards freedom!" Cress said happily.

But before they can continue, a monster appeared in front of them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass!" It shouted.

"And who are you?" Cress demanded.

"I'm known as the Spiny Devil! And I won't let you get out of here alive!" the monster shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Cress shouted and he unsheathed his sword, Zoey did the same.

The battle begins when Zoey slash the Spiny Devil. The Spiny Devil tried to slash her with its scythe. "How dare you!" It shouted as he managed to slash Zoey in the arm. Zoey winced in pain. "Zoey!" Cress shouted and he slashed the Spiny Devil. Mint knew that Zoey is hurt, she knew what to do, she concentrate on her divine power and shouted "First Aid!" A white sparkle of magic sprinkle around Zoey and her wounds disappear. Zoey looked up to Mint who smiled and Zoey smiled back. She got up and slashes the Spiny Devil. "Zoey, you're ok!" Cress said in relief. "Thank Mint for that." Zoey said. The two heroes gang up on the Spiny Devil and they slash him rapidly, Cress decided to use another of his Deadly Skills. "Swallow Dance!" He shouted and he leap into the air and kicked the Spiny Devil rapidly and he and Zoey continue slashing him. After a few seconds of slashing, the Spiny Devil felled to the floor, defeated.

"No… how can this be?" The Spiny Devil groaned and he disappears.

"Thank you for helping me Mint." Zoey smiled.

"No problem, my mom taught me how to become a Healer." Mint smiled.

Cress and Zoey looked sad, but they managed to lighten up and they head towards the exit of the sewers. When they got out of the sewers, Mint breathed the fresh air.

"We're finally out of the fortress. I almost forgot how bright the sky is." Mint said.

Suddenly, Cress noticed something from the trees.

"Look out!" Cress shouted and he pushes Mint out of the way, a giant slug landed on Cress and it paralyzed him.

"Cress! Are you okay!" Mint said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm…" Cress passed out before he can finish.

"Cress!" Zoey and Mint shouted. Suddenly, they heard some horse hoofs.

"They must be looking for us. Mint, help me carry Cress." Zoey whispered.

Mint nodded and the both of them carried Cress to safety.

(At an unknown area.)

Cress was beginning to wake up; his vision was blurry, but returning to normal. He turned to see a man in red clothes looking at him.

"W-Where am I?" Cress asked.

"Relax, you're in my house. You and your friends are safe here." The man smiled.

"Thanks, mister…" Cress started, but the man stopped him.

"Morrison, Trinicus D. Morrison, but call me Morrison for short. And you're Cress." Morrison said.

Cress looked confused. "How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Your friends told me." Morrison replied.

Then, Zoey and Mint came in with two people he didn't recognize.

"Hello, you must be Cress. Zoey and Mint told us about you. I'm Sakura, and she's Holly. Like Zoey, I and Holly and our friends are from different worlds." Sakura introduces herself and Holly. Holly gave a friendly bow.

"Are you okay, Cress?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Cress replied as he got out of bed.

"Eat this, Cress. It will help restore your energy." Mint said, giving him a cup of tasty looking soup. Cress ate it and after a few seconds, Cress has a smile.

"This is great! Delicious! Mind if I have recipe?" Cress asked politely.

"Sure." Mint smiled. She taught Cress how to cook Quiche.

"You must be Mint, you remind me of your mother, Meryl." Morrison said, looking at Mint.

"You know who my mother is?" Mint asked confusedly.

"I'll explain later. Cress, why don't you and Zoey head out of the room and meet with my other guests and head outside for some fresh air?" Morrison suggested. Cress and Zoey nodded and they head out of the room, they meet some of Sakura and Holly's friends and they get to know each other well. Cress and Zoey got outside and when they got near a tree, an arrow fired at the tree, both scaring Cress and Zoey.

"Ahh!" Cress and Zoey screamed. But they recognized the arrow being shot.

"Wait, could it be…" Zoey said hopefully.

"Chester!" Cress said happily.

Indeed it was Chester; he was coming up to them.

"Cress, Zoey!" Chester smiled.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Cress said while smiling and giving Chester a pat on the shoulder. Chester turned to Zoey.

"By the way, I manage to keep it safe for you." Chester smiled as he handed Zoey her Power Pendant.

"My Power Pendant." Zoey said in awe.

"Something tells me you're going to need it." Chester replied.

Then, Morrison, Mint, Sakura, Li and the MR gang came out of Morrison's house to see if Cress and Zoey are alright.

"Ah, I see Chester is here." Morrison said.

"You know Chester?" Cress asked.

"Yes, he came to Toltus, with his help; I manage to give everyone a proper burying." Chester explained.

"Yes, your parents and I go way back. We were friends. I'm sorry to hear about your loss. By the way, Cress… Do you remember the pendant?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah, my dad made it from a special rock and made it into a pendant and gave it to me on my 15th birthday." Cress replied.

"And did you still have it?" Morrison asked again.

Cress looked down.

"No, the black armored man took it from me when me and Zoey were captured." Cress replied.

"What! This is terrible… It may be too late." Morrison said shocked.

"Listen, I'm going to the catacombs. I'll won't be back for awhile." Morrison said.

"The black armored man is there, is he? Take us with you!" Cress begged Morrison.

"Yeah, we heard what the black armored man did to Cress's family. We want to help Cress." Ginki said.

"Mochi agrees!" Mochi also agreed.

"Please, Morrison!" Cress begged him.

"Did you ever beat your father, Cress?" Morrison asked in confidents.

"No…" Cress said.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just be in the way. I'm sorry." Morrison said and he left.

Cress and the group decided to head back inside, wondering what to do now. They were silent until Chester broke the silence.

"I can't wait any longer! Let's go to the catacombs and confront the black armored man!" Chester said with confidence.

"I agree, I just can't sit around and do nothing." Tiger agreed.

"But, Morrison said…" Cress started to say, but was stopped by Chester.

"Are you going to let what Morrison said stop you! Answer me Cress!" Chester shouted.

"Please, don't fight." Mint pleaded.

"What's all that racket? Morrison have you got my tea?" Said a voice.

The door opened to see a familiar face, Master Tristan.

"Master Tristan!" Cress said.

"Oh, hello Cress, Zoey and Chester. I'm glad you're okay. And who is this with you?" Master Tristan asked.

"This is Mint." Cress introduces Mint.

"Ah, you looked like your mother. So what are you doing here?" Master Tristan asked.

Cress and company explain about the black armored man, Morrison, their new friends, and their situation.

"Hmm… Morrison said you can't go help him. Hoho. He is always worried some. Are you going to stay here when Morrison is in danger?" Master Tristan asked Cress with confidence. Cress thought about it for a few seconds, and then a heroic grin appeared on his face.

"Let's go." Cress said with confidence.

"Yeah, that's the Cress I know!" Chester smiled.

"Alright." Zoey smiled.

"I'll meet you at the entrance of the catacombs. Pay a visit to the peddler at the front door." Master Tristan said and he left.

"Alright! Let's go get that black armored man!" Ginki said bravely. His teammates nodded in agreement.

"I got my Clow cards with me. So I and Li will be some help to you." Sakura said.

"When the CCS and MR gang head out of the room, Cress, Zoey, Mint and Chester were alone.

"Cress, what's wrong?" Mint asked.

'What happen to the earring? Did I drop it somewhere?' Cress though to himself.

"Its nothing, let's go to the catacombs." Cress said.

Zoey, Mint and Chester nodded. They went to the peddler and bought some new equipment for Cress, Zoey, Mint and Chester. Then they met up with the two groups and they head for the catacombs. Unknown to them that they will be sent into the past.

End Chapter.

Next time: Cress, Zoey and the gang made it to the catacombs. Master Tristan teaches Cress a Secret Skill and they continued their way. After fighting monsters and solving puzzles, they made it to a secret tomb which Zoey recognized in her dream. They find Morrison and confront the black armored man now known as Mars Uldole and his goons. Mars tells the group of the Battle of Valhalla when two of the greatest kingdoms in Cress's world fell to a evil king named Dhaos. Mars then placed Cress's pendant on the tomb and Dhaos is freed! Mars tried to command Dhaos, but Dhaos doesn't obey and tells him that he controlled Mars to get Cress's pendant and blasted him and his goons to oblivion. Dhaos then sees Zoey and calls her Saira. Zoey has no idea what Dhaos is talking about. Morrison the cast a divine power on Cress, Zoey, Mint and the gang sending them back in time, leaving Morrison and Chester with Dhaos! Then the heroes find themselves in a new area.


End file.
